Rush
by katreblack
Summary: In the aftermath of the war, Aikuro Mikisugi becomes Ryuko's first. Rated M for safety.


This is my first fanfiction ever, I absolutely could not get this idea out of my head and had to put it up somewhere. I didn't want to split it up into chapters, so it's very lengthy. I'm not entirely sure if I'm completely satisfied with the way this turned out. Unbeta'd, please try to forgive any spelling or grammar issues. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Horizontal lines indicate scene changes. Hopefully you enjoy it!

**Pairings: **Aikuro/Ryuko

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kill la Kill, that honor belongs to Trigger.

**Rush**

He wasn't exactly sure how they got here.

Well, technically he was—each event leading to this moment had been burned into his memory, lovingly stored away. He never wanted to forget this.

Ryuko had captivated him, ensnared him since he first truly saw her. Yes, at first she had just been an immature teenager, thrown headfirst into a conflict that she could never begin to understand. Aikuro had looked down on her then, insisting that she first prove her worth. Being Dr. Matoi's daughter would not gain her any esteem in his eyes. However, Isshin did trust her with his greatest creation, the Kamui. Aikuro would simply observe, and intervene only when necessary. He would not stymie her growth. Ryuko and her Scissor Blade were their greatest weapons in the struggle against Ragyo Kiryuin and the Life Fibers.

Aikuro never expected to desire the beautiful, strong woman that Ryuko would become.

In the beginning, he would tease her by withholding the information she so craved. He would keep her in the dark until she proved she was worthy of the truth. She far exceeded his expectations, fully tapping into Kamui Senketsu's power, and finding her own incredible strength. Even the occasions when she lost herself in her own rage, Ryuko pulled through and conquered her enemies. Their enemies.

He supposed he first noticed his yearning for her when she first rushed off to challenge Ragyo Kiryuin and Nui Harime after her month-long slumber. She was so passionate, her fury driving her into frenzy. Her power both frightened him and excited him. Of course, while she was controlled by Ragyo and Junketsu, she was much more frightening. But in the end, she saw reason. In the end, Ryuko and Senketsu fought for Nudist Beach, for her friends, for Mako, for humanity. And only Ryuko emerged victorious from the battle.

Ragyo was dead. The Life Fibers no longer posed a threat. Senketsu was lost.

In the resultant struggle for normalcy, Ryuko turned to her friends—Mako Mankanshoku, the Elite Four, and to her sister, Satsuki. But most importantly, she turned to him.

* * *

It had been three months since Ragyo's defeat. Aikuro and Nudist Beach busied themselves with relief efforts, trying to rehabilitate the city of Osaka, and other areas that had been decimated in the struggle against the Life Fibers. They took down any remaining Life Fiber sympathizers. The work was plentiful, and Aikuro found himself longing for the days he spent undercover at Honnouji Academy. At the end of his long days, he found that he missed her. He missed Ryuko, who was trying valiantly to build a life as a normal teenage girl. She was not far from him in a purely spatial sense—they were living in the same city—but he longed for a much closer sort of relationship.

She would reach out to him occasionally. A text message here and there, a phone call from time to time. They had once video chatted, and he had longed for her presence. Aikuro was hungry for her, her blazing blue eyes, her fiery voice, her sweet face, her gorgeous body. This virtual sort of communication left much to be desired.

Ryuko called him one night, asking to hang out the following evening.

"C'mon, Mikisugi! When was the last time we even saw each other in person? We used to see each other every day!"

"I was also your homeroom teacher back then, Ryuko."

"That's irrelevant. What, you don't wanna hang out with me now that we've got no one to fight?"

He chuckled. He wasn't going deny her anyway. They agreed to go out for coffee, and his heart was all aflutter.

* * *

Aikuro tried hard to not to pull her into his embrace the moment he saw her. Yes, there she finally was, in the flesh and right in front of him. However, he was Aikuro Mikisugi and there was no way he was going to let the object of his affections know how badly he wanted her. He ran his hand through his hair, and gave her a dazzling smile.

"Ah, there you are Mikisugi! I've been waiting for like ten minutes. I was starting to get impatient," she teased. He sat down beside her, offering an apology for his late arrival. The two let the warm ambiance of the coffee shop envelop them, and the conversation flowed freely.

She was still living with the Mankanshoku family, not entirely comfortable with Satsuki to cohabitate just yet. The sisters were only just starting to build a better relationship, outside that of rivalry. Ryuko told him about her budding friendships with her former enemies, the Elite Four. She saw Gamagoori often, given that he was trying to court little Mako.

"He gets so nervous around her, you gotta see it for yourself. He came to me and asked for my help in planning a date. You know back in the days at the Academy, I would've never expected the Disciplinary Committee Chair to ask for my advice in his romantic endeavors…" Ryuko mused. Aikuro leaned forward, focused on the beautiful, small smile that found its way to Ryuko's face as she spoke.

"But I spend the most time with Sanageyama. He's like me in that he's bored with this inactivity. We spar often and hang out all the time, even though he's getting ready to go to college and everything. He just gets me, you know?" she was talking to herself a bit at this point, getting lost in her thoughts of the green-haired swordsman. Aikuro frowned, not liking the turn that the conversation had taken.

"Why don't we head out? The coffee shop is about to close," he cut in, gesturing toward the barista cleaning up some tables not far from theirs.

Ryuko laughed, pulled on her jacket and stood up. Her amusement was clear, and she put on a mockingly hurt expression. "I see you're tryna get rid of me, Mikisugi. Well then, I guess I'll just be on my way!"

"No, that's not what I meant! Why don't we go for a walk then? I see you're clearly not ready to leave my side," Aikuro winked, his playfulness returning to him.

"A walk? Alright, let's go for it, Mako's out with Gamagoori tonight anyway. I don't have anything better to do."

* * *

Aikuro couldn't have planned it any better. The night was beautiful and clear, the stars shining brightly. It seemed to him as though they were shining specifically for them. The pair walked to a small park near the sea. Only a few months beforehand, it would've boasted a spectacular view of Honnouji Academy. The Bay of Tokyo seemed so empty without it. He undid a button on his shirt, reveling in the feel of the cool air on his newly exposed skin.

"Ahh, Ryuko, just look at this beautiful view. It's certainly romantic, isn't it?" he asked, drawing closer to her.

"Yeah, I mean I guess." Ryuko glanced at him, noting his increasing proximity and bare chest. His exposed skin didn't faze her. She had seen much more of his body in his Nudist Beach uniform. She blew her bangs out of her face, staring up at the sky.

Another button was undone. Aikuro was feeling bold.

"Ryuko, why don't we sit down on one of these benches? We can talk more comfortably that way."

So they sat, letting the silence hang comfortably between them. They had never really experienced silence together before, given Ryuko's usually fiery disposition and penchant for yelling, and his own habit of verbally provoking her. It was a welcomed change. For the first time, they were at peace. There was no fight against any club president to consider, no upcoming match, no Ragyo, and no Life Fibers. He was no longer her teacher. She was no longer his student, and she no longer bore the weight of having to save the world.

Peace time proved to be too much for the restless Ryuko to handle.

"Aikuro, look at me."

His eyes snapped to her face, his full attention brought to her by the sound of his name.

"I've been thinking about you a lot lately, and well, I guess I missed you. Y'know, having you around all the time and being weird and silly and shit, it's not the same without you," she started to ramble, struggling to find the right words. She looked down at her feet, blue eyes partially hidden by her gorgeous dark hair. A pretty blush adorned her cheeks.

Aikuro was struck by her willingness to share her feelings with him. Expressions of emotion did not come easily to her. Ryuko was very much a fighter, not a lover. He supposed it would be up to him to make the next move.

"Ryuko, I've missed you as well. My days are incomplete with you, the shining, beautiful star of my life," he said adoringly, turning on all his charm. Ryuko blushed even harder.

"I know I'm just a kid compared to you, I mean I'm only seventeen—"

"Oh, but you're so very grown Ryuko, you've been through so much…" he cut her off. She stared up at him, eyes wide. Her lips widened very slightly. Aikuro reached out, and gently brushed them with his thumb. They stayed locked in their gaze, never wavering. He leaned closer to her, itching to close the gap between them. She didn't move, her eyes burning into his.

"You're so grown, Ryuko, so very grown…"

Gingerly, he pressed his lips to hers. He was careful, afraid she'd come to her senses and bolt if he wasn't. Instead, she kissed back.

That was it. Ryuko lost herself in his kiss and came at him with all her passion.

* * *

For the next few months, she would come to him. At first she was unsure and nervous, but she learned very quickly. Ryuko liked him, and was comfortable enough with him to explore her carnal desires and try to satisfy his own. No, they were not in a relationship. No, they were not dating. But he knew very well that he could come to love her, and that she had affection for him. They were not officially together, but he did not need the title of "boyfriend" to validate their relationship. Aikuro would provide everything that Ryuko wanted, and he would be content with fulfilling her desires.

Eventually, she desired more from him. She was not satisfied with chaste kisses for very long. Yes, she seemed rushed and impatient, but he knew that she launched herself headfirst into every aspect of her life at full speed. Her sexuality would be no different.

It happened for the first time, one night on his couch as they watched a movie. Eventually, Ryuko grew bored with the story of two sisters in a kingdom of ice, and instead turned her attention to Aikuro and his body. She had had his head in her lap, and started running her fingers through his silky hair.

"Aikuro…" she breathed.

That was all it took. He sat up, moving to take her up in his arms. Soon, their lips met, her hands lovingly roving down to his chest. True to his Nudist nature, he was topless. Their hands explored each other's bodies as their kiss gained fervor. Ryuko moved down, bringing her soft lips down to his neck and placing feather light kisses on his sensitive skin. She was on top of him now, boldly seating herself in his lap.

"Ahh, Ryuko!" he moaned desperately. The girl was losing herself to her desire, eager to please him, and herself in the process. Aikuro slowly brought his hands down her body, fingers splayed over her hips as she continued her assault on his neck. He moved his right hand to her ass and squeezed gently, earning him a gentle gasp from the beautiful warrior. They continued, and soon they were both completely bare. It was clear what they were building up to. It was clear what they both wanted.

"Ryuko, my darling, are you sure you want to do this?"

She met his gaze, unwavering and resolute.

"Yes, please Aikuro…"

And so it was done. Aikuro was her first, and he would make sure to treat her right.

* * *

They continued in this manner for a few months longer. Soon, Ryuko turned eighteen, quickly approaching the start of her career as a college student. She planned to attend Kyoto University, where the former Elite Sanageyama was also studying. Aikuro was slightly nervous about Ryuko's departure, knowing that her move to Kyoto would signal a turning point in their relationship.

No, he knew that he loved her, and that she had strong affection for him as well. If it was not love, her feelings at least merited some degree of loyalty.

Ryuko graduated from high school along with Mako, which was a very a joyous occasion. Satsuki had wanted to throw a party for the two girls, but Ryuko insisted they instead have a nice dinner to celebrate. Aikuro was in attendance, and was truly happy for his beautiful, perfect Ryuko.

"Ahhh Ryuko, I'm going to miss you so much when you go off to Kyodai! How are we going to handle being apart? The three of us are going to be separated! With Satsuki and Ira here at Todai, and me over at Osaka, it's going to be so lonely!" Mako cried loudly, her tears coming forth in a torrential downpour.

"Hey, don't be too upset! Think of all the food you'll get to eat over in Osaka! And we can always visit each other during the semester, plus we'll have breaks and weekends to see each other," Ryuko said soothingly, trying to console the crying Mako. Aikuro hoped some of those breaks and weekends would be spent with him. Mako launched herself at her best friend, screaming loudly that she would always think of her red streaked hair when she needed comfort. The girls hugged, Satsuki and Aikuro looking on at them fondly.

* * *

The summer was drawing near to its end, and with it would come Ryuko's departure. Aikuro had sensed her distance in the past two months. He knew their time together would end with the last days of summer.

The day before she left for Kyoto, they went out for some coffee. They sat in the same coffee shop in which it all began. Ryuko seemed fidgety and nervous, her speech all rushed and hurried.

"Aikuro, I've had such a wonderful time with you in the past year," she started, her beautiful lips forming the words with hesitation.

"It really hurts me to say this, honestly it does. I'm not really good at this goodbye thing…" trailing off, she looked at him nervously.

"Ryuko, don't be nervous. You know you can say whatever it is that you need to say to me without fear or hesitation," he soothed her, noting the way she was biting her lip and looking away.

She inhaled and exhaled slowly. She met his gaze, blue meeting blue.

"What I want to say is that you are my first love. I had a crush on you since you first nursed me back to health after my fight with that tennis captain girl Hakodate all that time ago—can you believe it's been that long? But there was no time to indulge in my schoolgirl crush back then. Senketsu and I had to become stronger. We all had a war to fight. But I came out of the experience so much stronger, and more confident in myself. When the dust settled, I worked up the courage to approach you, and rushed into our relationship. Aikuro, we've had a great time and you've given me so much, but now it's time for us to grow apart," Ryuko told him.

He smiled at her, for the first time unsure of how to respond to her. He was a grown man, and she was only just going off to start her college career. Aikuro was hurt. He wouldn't fight this though. He knew they both gave it their all and he was happy with that knowledge. He was going to respect her decision and let her go.

* * *

The next day, he joined Satsuki, the Mankanshoku family, and the Elite Four in seeing her off. They were assembled in front of the Mankanshoku house, helping Ryuko load her belongings into the car. Ryuko was catching a ride with Sanageyama, who had his own car and volunteered himself for the job. Satsuki had offered a Kiryuin company helicopter to transport them both, but Ryuko insisted that she make her first appearance on campus as normal as possible. She didn't want undue attention, or risk being alienated and having trouble making friends for being too flashy. Jakuzure joked that no one would want to be her friend anyway once they say her arriving with Sanageyama. Ryuko chose to ignore the comment while Sanageyama bristled. She instead focused on making sure she had everything ready to go. She was visibly excited, eagerly taking in Sanageyama's advice on how to take on Kyodai and conquer.

Their things were finally packed and ready, and it was time for them to leave and head for Kyoto. Ryuko approached the others, hugging them all and bidding them farewell. She was starting to get emotional, tears welling up in her brilliant blue eyes.

She saved his goodbye for last.

"Goodbye, Aikuro. I'll be back to visit soon," she smiled up at him, not hiding any of her emotion.

"Goodbye, Ryuko. I will miss you, and think of you often," he said, trying hard not to let his feelings show. She looked into his eyes, knowing him too well not to see his concealed sadness. She smiled weakly, and kissed his cheek softly before turning away to make her way to the car.

Shouting their final goodbyes, she and Sanageyama climbed into his car before speeding off.

Aikuro smiled, watching his beautiful Ryuko ride off, rushing away just as quickly as she'd come.


End file.
